Glad I Caught You One-Shots!
by Annanarra
Summary: :) Funny Kristanna one-shots. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Glad I Caught You**_

Anna embraced her sister and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at Kristoff with his arm around Sven. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Anna gasped and pulled away from Elsa. She gave a little excited hop and squealed.

"Elsa," She said as she dragged her sister by her arm to Kristoff. "I would like you to meet, Kristoff."

"You're Majesty." Kristoff kneeled on the rocking boat.

"No need for that. Call me Elsa, please. It's nice to meet you." Elsa smiled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Yes, you're Ma- I mean, Elsa." Kristoff smiled. He looked over at Anna, his face softened.

Elsa tried not to snicker as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What?" The two of them asked at once. That did it. Elsa laughed for a minute before she composed herself. She cleared her throat and put on a straight face.

"Nothing." Elsa said as if nothing had happened. "So, all you are going to do is introduce me to this man? No spontaneous engagements or something?"

Kristoff's face went beet red. Anna just smiled and shook her head.

"No, sister. I think I learned my lesson on that one." Anna giggled as she glanced at the shore where Hans was trying to swim to.

"I kept on asking her, 'You got engaged to a man you just met?' But she continued to ignore those kind of comments." Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, maybe I'll listen to you from now on." Anna smirked.

"You better! You're mine now!" He said triumphantly.

"Are you saying you want to court me?" Anna gasped.

"Maybe. What if did?" Kristoff smiled smugly.

Anna jumped at Kristoff and hugged him tight.

"Yes. I want to court you!" Anna squealed.

"All right then." Kristoff put his hands on her waist and pulled her off him and set her feet back on the boat. "Elsa, what do you think?"

"You two, are the cutest thing ever. I approve." Elsa smiled.

"Um, I knew from the beginning that those two were perfect for each other." Olaf said.

"Olaf! I forgot you were here!" Anna said. "How did you know?"

"Well, when I first met you two, you guys seemed to get along with each other really well. Anyways I just sort of guessed then." Olaf paused. "But what really made up my mind was when Kristoff and Sven were booking it while carrying you to Hans. Then he left all depressed and stuff. Anyways, that's why."

"I think you're right, Olaf." Elsa said. "Now, why don't we go and celebrate with Arendelle!"

Elsa leaned over the side of the boat and froze a bridge to the shore and steps down to it from the boat.

Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand as they made their way to the shore on the slippery path. They were almost there when Anna suddenly slipped.

Anna shrieked as she saw the water coming closer to her. Strong hands reached around her waist and pulled her back up. She let out a breath and relaxed against Kristoff's chest. She looked up and saw him smiling.

"Clumsy me." Anna smiled.

"Glad I caught you."

_**A/N **_

_** I have wanted to do a Frozen Fanfic for so long! Now I finally did one! Please check out my other stories! You will definitely enjoy my HTTYD story! :) If you watch the movie, you will notice that after Anna punches Hans she hugs Elsa and looks over at Kristoff and then ...BAM! New scene. Kristoff was never introduced to Elsa. Well, here you go! :) (Hans said "Glad I caught you" at the ball.) **_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	2. Feisty Pants

_**Feisty Pants**_

Emotions clashed within him. He felt like screaming, he felt useless, he felt confused, he felt… devastated.

Kristoff looked over at Sven as they trudged up the hill away from Arendelle. Away from… Anna.

What one earth was going on? These feelings, where are they coming from?

"Uggh! Were they right? Was my love-expert family right?" Kristoff yelled at the snow-laden trees. Sven grunted and gave him a look of bewilderment.

Did he? Could he? Perhaps he… no. He didn't. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. Or was it?

_Oh, who am I kidding? Right doofus, you're the one trying to fool yourself! _

Kristoff made a face-palm and groaned.

_Fine! I admit it! I… I love Anna! Tada, happy with yourself, Kristoff? You have a crush on the princess of Arendelle, the princess who is engaged to a prince, the prince that is supposed to kiss Anna and allow her to live that a creepy, strange ice harvester man brought her to. Good luck with that one, Kristoff!_

Great, now he felt like crying. He hoped Anna would be all right. What if she isn't? What if she… no, he wasn't going to think like that. Anna will be fine.

Kristoff smiled at the memory of her. Her stubbornness of wanting to leave that night and not a dawn, her attitude when he shushed her on the sled, her excitement when he told her he was coming too, her feistiness when the snow-monster threw them, her flustered face when he told her to worry about her hair, her sweetness when she insisted that she was sure she would love his crazy family. And then there was the desperate, pale face with that distant look in her eyes as he held her while rushing to Arendelle on Sven. He had never felt so scared in his life, this beautiful young lady was about to die and her life counted on him taking her to Hans.

Kristoff still felt opposed to this Prince Hans, but if he saved her life, then he would be grateful. Kristoff suddenly stopped, he turned around and traced his tracks with his eyes. He knew it would freeze to his face, but he allowed one single tear to slip down his cheek. He would probably never, ever, see Anna again. Why would he? Why would she want to?

Kristoff turned around and nearly ran right into Sven.

"Come on buddy, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His heart was pounding and alarm raced through him. Then, then he saw her. Slowly stumbling to him, barely saying his name.

His hopes went up, just a little. His concern doubled though at the sight of her pure white hair, ghostly pale face, and blue, frozen hands held to her chest.

Kristoff ran as fast as he could, stumbling and slipping on the ice.

He stopped and held his breath. Anna had turned the other direction to… to Elsa! Anna! Her name formed on his lips but his lungs wouldn't allow him to speak it.

Kristoff literally stopped breathing as he watch the most horrible thing in his life take place. He painfully watched as Anna dove in front of Hans' sword and slowly freeze to solid blue ice.

"No." He whispered as the sword shattered and Hans flew back.

Anna, would be lost forever. He felt anger boiling within him and he felt the urge break or rip something to pieces. No, _someone_.

_Hans! That traitor! That good for nothing, filthy rich, girl stealing, deceitful, little player! _

Kristoff hung his head, but he was suddenly nudged by Sven. He glanced up and saw the blue ice slowly thawing starting near Anna's heart as it slowly spread throughout the rest of her body.

Relief and excitement coursed through his veins, and he felt like throwing his fist up in the air.

Kristoff managed to not rush over to her and envelop her into a crushing embrace. He watched the interaction between the two sisters instead. He then marveled as Elsa thawed all of Arendelle.

Anger once again surfaced and boiled when he saw Hans slowly getting up. Kristoff began to charge the traitor, when Anna placed a hand on his chest to hold him back. He looked at her face and relaxed. He curiously watched as Anna confronted Hans.

Anna turned around and began to step away when she suddenly whipped back around and shot a hard punch in Hans' face. Hans wasn't expecting the blow, causing him to fall of the boat. Kristoff felt like cheering as he heard the splash of Hans hitting the water.

_That's my feisty pants!_

**_A/N_**

**_ Hey! So I've decided to make this into a series of Frozen one-shots! ;) Hope you enjoyed this one! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Normal

_**Normal**_

Anna ambled slowly down the hall. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, making dust motes that Anna walked through and ignored. Even the sun couldn't make this fun.

"Why do these meetings have to be so boring?" Anna said to herself. Another meeting, they have them two times a month. It's been about two months since the Great Thaw. Afterwards, Elsa began to fulfil her job as Queen. As a result, these meetings where created with the all the other important people in Arendelle. And of course, Anna was required to go.

"What a bummer! All those stuffy, old people do is sit around and talk business! And if you do one little bitty thing wrong you get hammered on about proper etiquette and acting royal and, well… basically you can't do anything fun or cheery or else!" Anna imitated the duchess from when she held a finger in Anna's face.

Anna sighed, trying to compose herself before entering the meeting room.

"It only lasts for two hours. You can do it." Anna whispered to herself as she pushed open the door. Eight pairs of eyes stared at her. Elsa sat at the head of the large table, and Anna's seat was on her right side. Four women sat the right side of the table, and four men sat on the left.

"You're late." One of the men said in a low, intimidating voice.

"That is none of you concern, Mr. Tripper." Elsa said calmly. "Please, Princess Anna, sit down."

"Yes, Queen." Anna said stiffly. She hated the formalities! Her name was Anna and her sister's name was Elsa, and that was that.

Anna tried to keep a scowl off her face as she sat down. The chairs were hard and she knew her bum would be numb by the end of two hours. The meeting started and she found herself once or twice starting to nod off, but luckily caught herself before anyone noticed. Anna looked at the clock on the wall.

_Only half an hour. Half an hour. You can make it._

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?" Elsa asked, making Anna jump lightly.

A silence followed and continued for five minutes.

"I have a question." Anna said. She took a deep breath. Elsa nodded, telling her to continue. "Can we put a window in here?"

She got the reaction she thought she would. The men and women gasped and stared at her with wide eyes as if she just asked if she could dye her hair blue.

"Why do you want windows?" Elsa asked. Her face looked tight and her lips twitched, as if holding back laughter.

"Because." Anna whined. "It's just _so _stuffy, and dark, and _dreary_ in here!"

"You can't be serious?" A man asked, his voice had accent. "You can't put windows in here! That's outrageous. Then a spy could come by the window and listen to us or even come in and attempt murder! Do you want us killed, Princess Anna?"

"Wh- No!" Anna sputtered. This man was being un-reasonable. She looked over at Elsa for support, Elsa just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But he's right, we can't risk lives or our discussions being heard." Elsa said. Anna couldn't believe that Elsa was agreeing with this man! She flitted her eyes to the clock. Time was up! Elsa saw the time too.

"You are dismissed." Elsa said. Anna waited for a moment and looked at Elsa. Before she was about to stand she heard two of the women muttering something.

"That Princess is crazy! She's acts like a clueless commoner." One of them said.

"She wanted to risk our lives just for a window!" Another one said.

Anna stood up abruptly and shoved her chair back into the table.

"Have a good day, now I must attend to some other things." Anna said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Once she shut the door behind her she ran down the hall and to the library, her favorite place for thinking.

She slammed the door behind her and slouched against the opposite wall. She folded her arms on her knees and rested her chin on them. She sat there as the anger slowly began to die down. A small tear slipped down her cheek.

Anna stared at the dark purple rug she was sitting on and reached a hand down to touch the soft fabric. She traced the yellow designs on it with her finger over and over again. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise and a light creaking. She gasped quietly and darted her eyes to the door. It was opened just a crack, and she could see the hall outside. A pair of brown eyes peeked through the crack. Anna sighed and leaned back against the wall, dropping her hands in her lap.

The door opened wider and the man with brown eyes walked in.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

"Hey." Anna replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff walked over to her and slid down the wall next to her.

Anna didn't reply, she just continued staring at the rug. She reached her hand to touch it again, but Kristoff caught it. He wrapped his large hand around her small one and held it.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. Anna stayed silent for moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I hate those meetings." She said. Kristoff rubbed her hand with his thumb and nodded his head. "All we do is sit there for two whole hours and talk about boring stuff. And it isn't important, I mean, most of it isn't. And there aren't any windows in there!" Anna paused. "D-Did they tell you what I said?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, they did. And I was also told some other things, that aren't true. I'm sure you heard them too."

Anna bobbed her head and felt a tear threatening to fall. She tried to stop them but they came anyways. Kristoff wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on her head as she buried her face in his shoulder. She cried like that for a few minutes, all the while feeling stupid.

Anna pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I go and do something that was bound to come back and hit me. I let myself get mad in front of them. And then I go and cry in front of you like a baby. I shouldn't be crying over something so stupid. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm-" Anna's rambling was stopped by Kristoff placing his finer against her lips.

"Shhh. You're not and idiot, Anna. What you did makes sense, and those people are stupid and mean. You didn't deserve to be talked about like that. To you it's a big deal because you've never been picked on. It's okay to cry, especially around me. None of what you did was stupid. Okay?" Kristoff said, he tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Okay." Anna said quietly, but she still felt a little silly. Kristoff sensed it.

"Anna." Kristoff waited for her to respond, which she didn't. "Anna? What you did was justified, it's fine. Only those heartless, jerks think of you that way."

"I know. But you and I both know they're right. I am clueless, I don't do anything right. I somehow pushed my sister into seclusion, I get engaged to someone as soon as met him, then I help cause a freak snow storm in summer, then I run into you and mess things up, then I still think that other man loves me. And then I find out he doesn't, and I'm left to die, then I end up trying to find you, but instead I go to my sister and get frozen solid and die. I really feel lucky." Anna huffed.

"Anna, you are clueless, and that is okay. You've been locked up in a castle all your life, you're excited to finally get to know the world. And because you didn't learn things most people do growing up, you're learning them now. You're clueless, clumsy, and exuberant, and hyper, and social. And that is why I," Kristoff pushed his hand to his chest, then put it on Anna's shoulder. "Love you."

Anna looked at him for a moment, then she smiled.

"Thanks, I love you too." Anna chuckled lightly. "And I know for sure that this is genuine this time. I think that lesson was learned."

"Good." Kristoff paused. "Anna? Did Hans ever actually kiss you?"

"No, why?" Anna looked confused.

"Good, because." Kristoff said.

"Because why?" Anna smiled.

"Because." He repeated.

"Kristoff." Anna warned him with a smile.

"Just because, Anna. Just because." Kristoff said a little too loud. Anna sat there for a moment and thought.

"You want me for yourself. That's it, isn't it?" Anna guessed.

"Yes." Kristoff said. "I just wanted to know if he ever got to take your first kiss from you."

"Well, he didn't. You did." Anna chuckled.

"Fantastic. May I take your second one?" Kristoff smirked.

"You may." Anna shifted to face him. Kristoff leaned in and felt her lips against his. He pulled away and rested a hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad I got my clueless, clumsy princess." Kristoff smiled.

"Oh, please, don't ever call me princess." Anna groaned.

"Uh, but you kind of are one?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

"I know, but I find the title annoying. I just want to be normal." Anna knew she never could be, but a girl can dream can't she?

"Alright, you are not a princess. You are a lowly commoner who lives on a farm and you love the handsome Ice Master." Kristoff poked her arm.

"Better. Now let's go." Anna said. She stood up and Kristoff followed her out and down the hall. When they reached the door, Anna stopped.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"What for?" Kristoff asked.

"For helping me feel better. But mostly for treating me like a human being." Anna smiled.

"Well, if those snooty little jerks treat you otherwise, I will take them out!"

Anna chuckled.

"Bye Kristoff."

"By Anna, my normal, not princess, human being."


	4. Chapter 4 Never Alone

_Never Alone_

"_Elsa? I know you're in there." Nothing but silence answered her._

"_Please answer me. Just-just say… something!" Anna pleaded. She knew that no matter what she did, she would never hear her sister's voice ever again. She had tried and tried for hours on end for months; but Elsa never left her room, never answered, and never even gave Anna a sign that she was listening. _

_Anna sucked in a quick breath, and walked away. She scurried into a room further down the hall, and burst into tears. The pain she felt was un-bearable and far too confusing for a little girl like her. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing._

…_.._

_Anna whipped her head around when she heard a knocking sound on her bedroom door._

"_Come in." She said. She set down the book she'd been reading on her desk and primly set her hands on her lap, and straightening her posture all lady-like, just like her parents had taught her._

_A servant opened the door and stepped in. The expression on the man's face made Anna suddenly anxious._

"_What is it?" Anna asked quietly. The servant didn't say anything, but just handed her a sealed scroll. Anna opened it, and read the letter._

_**Dear Princess Elsa and Princess Anna,**_

_**I am terribly sorry to have to be the one to share with you this news. **_

_**Our kingdom was told in advance of your parent's, the King and Queen of Arendelle, trip here. Every person of the guard, every sailor, the harbor-master, and every local had been keeping the best eye out for your parent's ship. **_

_**We were expecting the ship any day then, when a group of sailors docked and came straight to the guard. They said they had found a ship-wreckage, with the Arendelle flag. We further investigated, and discovered this to be your parent's ship. We found the bodies.**_

_**I'm so sorry to tell you that you're parents are now dead. We will send the bodies to you as soon as possible for a proper burial. **_

_**I wish you and your kingdom the best.**_

_**From,**_

_**Caleb Grestel, Head of the Guard**_

_Anna held a hand to her mouth as she tried to remember how to breathe. She read over it once more, confirming to herself that this was really happening._

"_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! It isn't real!" She gasped and looked up at the servant. He gave her a sympathetic, sad, smile. _

_Tears ran down her face and fell onto the letter. She sniffed and rolled it back up. Anna held it out to the servant._

"_Slip it under Elsa's door, please." She whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure he heard her until he took it from her hand._

…_.._

_Everything was so, __**so**__, quiet. The silence was deafening. It seemed to fill every hall, every corridor, and even filling inside of her. _

_Anna slid to floor and hugged herself tightly. Her parents were gone, had been for a while now, and now all she had left was Elsa. But really, she had lost Elsa long before her parents left. She seemed to have lost Elsa, right when her memories had begun to fade._

"_So this is what it's like to be alone? Totally, and completely alone. I wonder, is this how Elsa feels? Locked up in her room like that? B-but she chooses to be alone. No, nobody wants to be alone. So there must be a reason." Anna said through the silence. "But is it reason enough to leave me to handle everything by myself?"_

_The only thing to be heard, was Anna's sobs._

…_._

_Anna couldn't believe it. Her sister had verbally voiced that she didn't want her. Elsa had flipped with her powers and struck her. But that wasn't what bothered Anna. It was that Elsa forced her to leave her alone. She __**wanted**__ to be alone. Kristoff had been right. She had thought that __**no one**__ wanted to be alone. But turns out, Elsa did, and she shoved Anna out of her life completely. Not accepting any help or anything. And that's what hurt Anna the most._

…

_Anna thought that she had finally found someone who would love her forever, who would never leave her alone to fend for herself. _

_But she was wrong. Hans didn't care for her at all. He only cared about her royal position. He wanted the throne, and he would kill for it. Not just kill people's hope, and break their hearts. He would actually kill Anna and Elsa, and that's exactly what he was doing. _

_The lock clicked on the door, and that noise, that sound of the lock; it echoed in her mind over and over again, mocking and tormenting her. Nobody seemed to want her now. She was nothing. _

_Anna had never felt so alone in all her life._

…_._

"Princess?"

Anna shot up in her bed, her breathing coming in quick gasps, and sweat covering her body.

"Y-yes?" She managed to say shakily.

"Uh- it's time to get up, Princess Anna."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm up, I'll be out soon." She said.

….

Kristoff saw Anna walk in the dining room out of the corner of his eye. She sat down and began picking at the food on her plate.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa said from the head of the table.

"Morning." Anna mumbled.

Kristoff looked at Anna then to Elsa. He saw Elsa's smile falter after she sighed and went back to eating.

"How are you?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kristoff. Fine, I'm fine." Anna said flatly.

He looked closer at her. A deep frown was etched on her face, and her eyes that usually seemed to glow, were dark, sullen, and held no happiness.

_What's happened to her?_

He gave a skeptical look at Elsa. She mouthed the words, "Meet me after." Kristoff nodded and quickly finished his food.

…..

"What's wrong with her?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"Oh, Kristoff, you don't know how relieved I am that you're back!" Elsa said, referring to the trip he had just come back from. Since the whole, freezing Arendelle incident, ice business boomed. Kristoff's job suddenly became very busy. Every month he would leave for two weeks into the mountains and work. For the rest of the month, he was invited to stay at the castle in Arendelle. Elsa and Anna insisted that they owed it to him for helping save Anna.

Most of the time, the strange poofy bed in the castle he was given was too much for him, so he went to the stable, where Sven was, to sleep.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong!" Kristoff was growing more concerned for Anna by the minute.

"That's the thing, I don't know! She's been growing so distant. I think it started the day you left. The next morning she was still her happy self, but she seemed a little off. It just kept getting worse and worse. I don't understand it! I was hoping that you would be able to snap her out of it. She is not our spunky little Anna anymore." Elsa said.

Kristoff stood silent for a minute, thinking.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Thank you, Kristoff. If anyone can do it, it'd be you." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Kristoff began walking away in thought.

…

_She could see Kristoff running towards her, shouting her name. He wasn't much farther, if she could just get to him, everything would be fine._

_Anna looked to her left in horror as she saw Hans lift his sword to slay her sister. _

"_No!" She shouted. She ran as fast as her frozen feet could move her on the ice. The sword was feet away from Elsa. _

_She held her hand out, and felt her body going numb. A tear slid down her cheek and a burning sensation filled her chest as she pushed out one last puff of air._

…_.._

A scream ripped through Anna's room as her eyes flew open. Her hair was clinging to her sweaty skin, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Bad dream. Just a bad dream." Anna whispered. She jerked her head up as the truth settled around her once more, like every other time. "But it really happened."

Anna looked over to her window. It was still dark outside. She swung her legs over the bed and walked to her closet.

She quickly changed out of her damp clothes and went to her door.

…..

Kristoff's eyes flickered open when he heard a creaking noise. He got off the couch he had fallen asleep on while reading and headed toward where he heard the noise. Peeking around the corner, he caught a glimpse of orange, brown hair.

"Where are you going?" He whispered to himself. He tiptoed across the room and stayed behind Anna just enough and followed her.

She stopped just before the castle gates, where two guards were sleeping on the job. She snuck past them and unlocked the gates and went outside. When the gate closed shut, it made a noise that woke the guards. Kristoff explained what happened and told them that he could handle it. They let him out and he looked around for Anna.

She was making her way through the empty village to the docks. Kristoff let her walk all the way to the harbor before going any further. Anna sat down on the dock and let her feet dangle above the water.

"Hey." Kristoff said softly. Anna gasped and whipped around. "Whoa, it's just me."

Anna's alarmed expression softened, and she turned back around to face the water. Kristoff sat down beside her and mimicked her posture, swinging his legs in time with hers. They sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"So, Elsa tells me you've been a little distant lately." Kristoff says straight out. Anna just grunted.

"D-do you care to tell me why?" Kristoff asked. Anna didn't answer for some time, but Kristoff didn't push her for an answer. He just grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her skin.

"I-I…. I don't…." Anna stuttered.

"Anna, you can tell me." Kristoff soothed. She looked up at him and gave him a smile, but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"I've been having nightmares." She said so softly, that Kristoff barely heard her. He bit his lower lip before asking. "Like what?"

"Like, when Elsa first shut me out, when my parents first died, how alone I felt after they died, when Elsa forced us out of her ice castle, and… and when Hans left me to die." Anna said. Kristoff was about to say something when Anna spoke up. "B-but the worst of all is when I died."

The way she said it, her voice small and trembling like a little girl's, broke his heart. Kristoff put his arm around her shoulders, and he could feel them shudder under him telling him that she was crying.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I-I honestly can't say that I know what that's like." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up being so alone like that. No one should ever be that alone."

…

Anna cried silently into Kristoff's chest. His touch was soothing to her nerves, and managed to put her mind a little at ease. She sniffled before looking up at him.

"It's the same nightmare, every night. All those horrible things wrapped into one dream, every time I sleep. I-I don't know what to do." She said.

Kristoff placed his hands on her face and wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs. His smile chased away any fears she had left.

"Try thinking about all the wonderful things that have happened to you. Think about the open gates, and all the people you are friends with now." He said.

"D-do you think that will work?" Anna asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it might." Kristoff said. His eyes suddenly had a thoughtful look to them. He was silent for a moment before he took his hands away and said, "Hold on for just a second. I'll be right back."

Anna watched Kristoff get up and run all the way back to the castle. It was about five minutes when he finally came back out the gates. She waited for him to come to the docks and sit down.

"Okay." He said, a little out of breath. "That was a _lot_ of steps!"

Anna managed a giggle and Kristoff's face seemed to brighten at the noise.

"I was going to give this to you sometime, I just didn't know when. Looks like now is the perfect time." Kristoff held out his hand to her. Anna opened his fingers and smiled at what rested in his palm.

It was a silver chain necklace, with a small round stone hanging from it. A red ruby was set inside the stone.

"It's beautiful." Anna said in awe.

"I thought that it might help you remember me and the hilarious time you met my 'family', since it's a stone and all." Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. Anna laughed lightly.

"I love it Kristoff." She said. He smiled down at her.

"Let me put it on you." Kristoff swept her hair away and put the necklace around her neck. She turned to face him again, and his smile grew wider.

"Beautiful." He said simply. "Now, anytime you have a nightmare, or are feeling alone, grab that stone and think about me, no, about _us_. Okay?"

"Okay." Anna said softly, and she leaned her head against his arm. He pulled her in and hugged her tight before turning her around in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back, and she could feel his lips smile.

Kristoff pulled away and raised his hand to her head. He stroked her hair and just looked at her for a few moments.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna said.

"Anything for you. Just remember, you're never alone, Anna."

_**A/N**_

_**Hello! Yes, Frozen fans, I'm alive! **_

_**I am so sorry that I did not update this in FOREVER! My laptop has… malfunctioned, but I will be getting it back soon. I had kind of forgotten this series, since I suddenly discovered Rise of the Guardians. If you have not seen that movie, you need to. Now, some of you may be like, no, it's way to kiddish. But, it's not necessarily the movie, it's the characters! Jack Frost is the MOST spectacular character to work with on fanfiction! So, go check out my other stories for Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, and others!**_

_**I am sorry to inform you, that this will be the last chapter for a LONG time. I am going to call it complete for now, but someday in the far future, I may continue this series. Sorry to make you cry at that news, but my life is gotten CRAZY and my brain has moved to other ideas. **_

_**I will try my absolute hardest to update "Healing The Past", another Frozen fic of mine, sometime. Can't make any promises though, sorry. **_

_**If you would like to adopt, "Healing The Past", message me, I am willing to do so. **_

_**TTFN!**_

_**~Annanarra **_


End file.
